1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coat hanger construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clothes hanger pad construction wherein the same includes pad members selectively securable to opposed ends of the coat hanger to minimize deformation of clothing suspended upon the hanger construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coat hanger construction conventionally utilizes a wire-like member, wherein prolonged suspension of garments upon the wire-like member results in various deformations at shoulder portions of the clothing due to a stretching of fabric the clothing may utilize. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing pad members that may be optionally retroactively mounted to construction to avoid deformation and enhance securement of clothing mounted upon an associated hanger member. Examples of prior art hanger construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,775 to Saski wherein a pre-formed hanger cover is surmounted over an existing hanger to provide an enlarged contact surface for a garment mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,899 to Zuckerman sets forth a covering for a garment hanger, wherein the covering includes a medial slot directed through an elongate covering member to receive a suspension hook of the coat hanger therethrough to permit the covering to overlie the coat hanger construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,997 to Nash sets forth a hanger covering member utilizing an enlarged surface area for support of garments positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,233 to Brothers sets forth tube-like members that may be surmounted about opposing ends of a coat hanger member to provide enhanced frictional engagement of the coat hanger member relative to a garment mounted on the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,590 to Adkins sets forth a shield defining a convex arcuate member surmounted about an upper surface of each of the downwardly extending legs of a coat hanger to provide enhanced surface area for use in association with a coat hanger.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved clothes hanger pad construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.